A crumbled friendship
by drarrypotter94
Summary: What happened that day when Snape uttered that dreadful word to Lily? How did he feel? What did she do next? This is my first story so I hope its ok


'Damn it! How could I be so stupid?' Snape thought to himself as he threw his plate across the kitchen. His one and only best friend and he ruined it by saying one word. Mudblood. He didn't even know why he said it, Lily's far from dirty. She's the purest, most innocent, most caring person he's ever known and he's ruined it, just like he ruins everything. "Oh, if only I could own a time-turner," he thought aloud, "I could change it so that it doesn't happen, I could tell her I was possessed." He let out a sigh as he sunk into the sofas of the Hogwarts kitchens. How was he ever going to make this up to her and would she ever forgive him? At least he was in a place of solitude, hardly anyone came here and the elves weren't gossips so he let himself go and let out a heart-wrenching sob.

Lily wandered the halls of Hogwarts feeling so hurt and betrayed by the one man in her life that she loved more than anything. She loved him more than books, more than lessons, heck she even loved him more than this stupid school. If only she could go back to before Hogwarts she could deal with Tuney's jealous and spiteful remarks but at least she'd still have her first love. Who knew that one word could turn her world upside down and rip her heart out? Who knew that by helping a friend you end up losing them? Why did he have to say that word to her? He could have called her anything and she wouldn't have cared as much as she did now. Her whole life had just come crumbling down in front of her eyes as she raced back to the girls' dormitory in Gryffindor Tower.

Severus woke up later that evening, he didn't remember falling asleep but the crying must have exhausted him. The house elves had covered him with a tatty worn out blanket that reminded him of the picnic blanket that he and Lily used to lay on. He looked at the time and realised it was quite late and so decided that he would wait until morning to try and rectify his wrongs with Lily. He started to walk back towards his dorm when he heard rustling coming from behind him. "Lumos!" he spun round and pulled out his wand but what he saw came as a surprise. There was no one there in the corridor. He shook his head and proceeded to walk back towards the dungeons. As he continued to walk he felt the presence of someone still nearby but every time he looked over his shoulder there wasn't anybody there. The shadow of paranoia crept over Severus and he started to walk faster. He wasn't sure if it was just him but the walk back to the dungeons seemed a lot longer than normal he had hoped that he didn't take a wrong turning. As he approached the dungeons corridor he sighed a breath of relief he started to slow down his pace and returned to a relaxed stroll towards the common room. As he reached the common room door he heard rustling again and this time he knew it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him.

"What are you doing out after curfew Snivellus?" Severus jolted as he recognised the voice taunting him. It was James Potter but no matter where Severus looked he couldn't see him. "No point looking for me you won't find me" he continued to taunt. "However, I'd like to thank you Snivellus which is something I never thought I would be saying to you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a gorgeous redhead sleeping in my bed," you could hear the arrogance drip off his tongue. At this Severus turned around, wand raised, "Reveal yourself, Potter" he spat with venom dripping from each word. "What the matter Snivvy? Did I touch a nerve?" he giggled and before Severus could react James had cast a spell and he was flung up in the air by his leg. 'Damn you Potter' Severus thought to himself, 'How dare you use my spell on me?' Although Severus knew the counter curse to this specific spell he couldn't get himself out of the situation as he had dropped his wand and he could see it several feet below him lying on the corridor floor.

Severus realised that James had left him there and that there was no way down and admitted defeat to himself. He decided to ride it out til morning and sleep strung up by his leg, which he found quite comfortable. It wasn't until early the next morning that he realised he had slept the rest of the night in that position. It was the thump and feeling of the cold floor that suddenly woke up Severus that morning. He looked up groggily at the figure standing above him. "My brother again?" Regulus asked. "No, his arrogant prick of a best friend" Severus replied with a sharp tone. "I'm sorry Reg, it's been a trying night. I made a huge mistake yesterday and now I need to figure out how to fix it." The pair of Slytherins walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As they approached the Hall, Severus saw Lily coming down the stairs. "I gotta go, Reg, I'll catch you up in a bit." Severus walked towards Lily, "Lilypad?" Her head jolted up as she recognised his voice and her heart sank, "What do you want, Severus?" The tears started to form in her eyes, "I don't… I don't want to talk to you right now." She turned on her heel and walked out into the grounds. Snape walked after her "Please, Lily, hear me out, I'm so…"

"Severus Snape, don't you dare apologise to me! You knew what you were saying and just because you regret it now doesn't allow you to feel apologetic for it now!" she drew her wand and held it up against his neck. "God, you are so lucky I'm nothing like you Severus! Slugulus Erecto!" With that, Severus began to vomit slugs. "You deserve that at the very least with the foul mouth that you have." Lily left and hurried back towards the castle to join her friends for breakfast, leaving Severus left outside to puke up slugs alone.


End file.
